Devil Fruit
Devil Fruit (悪魔の実, Akuma no Mi), called Curséd Fruit (pronounced with two syllables) in the 4Kids English dub, is a mystical fruit that can give the eater many kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the fruit and its type. There are some seen only in the anime or only in the manga. About Devil Fruit are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line) a number of rumors about them have risen making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000''One Piece manga and anime'' - Chapter 19 and Episode 8, price of Devil Fruits are mentioned. and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves.One Piece manga - Chapter 501, The slave list is seen with Devil Fruit users mentioned under price listing. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. SBSOne Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 33, Fan question: About how many are there in the "Devil Fruit Series", and what kind of fruits will turn up? One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the eater had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait though they won't immediately become aware of. They come in different shapes, colors, and all Devil Fruits have swirl marks on them of some kind.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.45 Chapter 436, Fan question: Do all Devil Fruit have that swirly pattern on them? There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time.Volume 48, SBS - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME."' Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect,One Piece manga and anime - Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy swallows the Bara Bara no Mi. peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the world, such as Marine Admirals, Shichibukai or Yonkou. Identification There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil Fruit is said to had been unidentified). The most notable example is Blackbeard in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi. Catalogs and a book were also mentioned by Spandam and Sanji''One Piece manga'' - chapter 464, Sanji mentions reading a book on Devil Fruits. . Shanks and his crew already knew Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit in English versions) before he consumed it. While it hadn't been yet explained how to acquire that knowledge, according to Oda in a SBS, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than one time (but not at the same time). Volume 48, SBS - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME."'Spandam mentions briefly that Devil Fruits have an aura around them which can often help identify them and that the two Devil Fruits he supplied to Kaku and Kalifa contained an unknown aura.One Piece manga - Chapter 385, On Kalifa and Kaku's Devil Fruits.One Piece SBS - Chapter 439, Oda confirms Spandam's details. File:Gomu gomu nomi.PNG|Gomu Gomu no Mi File:Barabaranomi.PNG|Bara Bara no Mi File:Awa.PNG|Awa Awa no Mi File:Ushi.PNG|Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe File:Yami Yami no Mi2.jpg|Yami Yami no Mi Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "becomes a hammer," in Japanese parlance).One Piece manga - Chapter 19 the true weakness of the Devil Fruits are mentioned Oda stated in SBS that Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. If a user is not completely submerged, they can still use their powers from the parts of their body that are above the water. This was demonstrated by Kalifa, who was still able to produce bubbles from the parts of her body that were not under her bath water (although, as stated by Nami, this had effectively cut her strength in half while in the water). However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources; i.e., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, their movement may also be weakened. One rumor, as recounted by Cipher Pol's Jyabura, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits.One Piece manga - Chapter 385, consuming two Devil Fruits is discussed. Consequences of Consumption The main attraction to eating a Devil Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers''One Piece manga''- Chapter 1, the people of Luffy's village find his powers fascinating., others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. One Piece manga - Chapter 391, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers led her to become becoming an outcast on Ohara as the other children considered her a freak. Certain societies who are blind to the existance of Devil Fruits usually are told lies regarding the reason behind their strange abilities, keeping secrets but commonly causing misconceptions on how this power was achieved.One Piece manga - Chapter 514, The Kuja discover Luffy's stretching, thinking all males do the same.One Piece manga - Chapter 517, Ran explains the "Gorgon's Curse" without knowing of Devil Fruits. Research Doctor Vegapunk, a Marine Scientist, is responsible for the research into the effects of Devil Fruit and Seastone heavily. His research has also led him to devise the method that lets an inanimate object (such as a gun or a sword) gain the effect of a Devil Fruit (it has not yet been shown how this is done). Tony Tony Chopper created, during his five-year apprenticeship under Dr. Kureha, a drug called "Rumble Ball" that enhances the effects of the Devil Fruit. Thus far he is the only one so far shown to have consumed it. According to him the Rumble Ball disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms.One Piece - Chapter 149, page 9: "Rumble Ball is the medicine that creates wave to disturb frequencies emitted by Devil Fruit" or "The 'Rumble Ball' is a pill that disrupts the wavelengths of Devil Fruit forms" in an alternate translation. It is implied that the "Rumble Ball" will activate when consumed by any Zoan type Devil Fruit user, albeit with different but slightly similar effect. Types of Devil Fruit *Paramecia: The users of this class of Devil Fruits, gains super-human physical abilites. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kind of substances. *Zoan: The users of this class of Devil Fruits, gains the ability to transform into an animal (and so every ability the animal has). The user can also transform into an hybrid between their normal form and beast form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistorical animals and mythological creatures as well. *Logia: The users of this class of Devil Fruits, gains the abilities to manipulate and transform themselves into an element. They also gain every ability related to that element and gains the skill to regenerate every part of their bodies (even their whole bodies) from that element. Unknown/Unnamed Devil Fruits The following is a list of unidentified Devil Fruits and powers that may originate from a Devil Fruit. *Eustass Kid's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces. *Trafalgar Law's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate anything inside a designated space. Law can separate and rejoin these objects at will. *Jewelry Bonney's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate the age of a person. (It has not been shown if she can manipulate the age of inanimate objects, as well.) *Capone Bege's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his body. *Basil Hawkins's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. Hawkins can also transform into a straw-man. Kizaru notes it is not Logia. *Urouge's power to increase muscle mass. It may be something similar to Life Return however. *Scratchmen Apoo's unnamed Devil Fruit which allows him to morph limbs into instruments and use sound or music as weapons. *Unnamed Devil Fruit of an unknown user from Impel Down. It gave the person the ability to tunnel and create a secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down. *X. Drake's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Ancient Zoan which allows him to take the form of a dinosaur. *Minotaurus's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a cow. *Minokoala's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a koala. *Minozebra's unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a zebra. *Minorhinoceros' unnamed Devil Fruit, an Awakened Zoan which allows him to take the form of a rhinoceros. *Lafitte's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform his arms into wings for flight. *Onigumo's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to sprout spider-like arms and a spider abdomen from his back. *An unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unnamed Marine Vice-Admiral that turns him into a dalmatian. *Jozu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into diamond. It is unknown currently if it's a Paramecia or a Logia. *Marco's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into a Mythical Zoan form of a phoenix. *Akainu's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to attack with volcanic rocks and lava. It is unknown currently if it's a Paramecia or a Logia. *Tsuru's unnammed paramecia Devil Fruit that allows her to literally "wash and hang out to dry" people and objects as they were clothes. *Donquixote Doflamingo's unnamed Devil Fruit, which allows him to manipulate people as if they were puppets. Trivia *As Crocodile noted, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. chapter 546, as Mr.3 and Magellan's powers clash, Crocodile makes a comment on the surprising result of these two powers match up. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gomu Gomu no Mi unexpectantly withstanding the Goro Goro no Mi's powers, the Mera Mera no Mi and Moku Moku no Mi equalizing with each other and the Doru Doru no Mi unexpectantly holding back the Doku Doku no Mi powers. * Devil Fruit as expected, has been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan Speculations. *In the original two pilots of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 50 years and there were no signs there existed other powers. Romance Dawn V.1 and Romance Dawn V.2 *Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. *Strangely, a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's clothes stretch to fit him, Mr. 1's pants legs become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jyabura's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) in their element along with them. The effects of Devil Fruit in clothing has no explanation, but resembles old comics (modern adaptations often bypass it) in which may be considered a logic error. References Category:Devil Fruit